Ninjask
|} Ninjask (Japanese: テッカニン Tekkanin) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 20. Its evolution can trigger the creation of a second Pokémon, , when the player has an extra Poké Ball and an extra slot in their party. Biology Ninjask is a small, cicada-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. Its body is mostly black with accents of yellow and gray. Most of its head is yellow, but there is a solid band of black between its gleaming red eyes. The band expands into a circular pattern on its forehead, between two pointed crests on the sides of its head. The underside of its head is gray and segmented, making it somewhat resemble a veil. On its back is a patch of black with a stretch of yellow, shaped like an upside down letter Y. Most of its carapace and abdomen is black, but there is a ring of yellow near the tip. Its gray insectoid arms extend from its chest, and usually have their small, yellow claws turned inward. There is a similar pair of back legs. It has large, veined wings with triangular, red tipping. Ninjask is a very fast Pokémon that is said to be able to evade any attack, and was long believed to be invisible due to its high speed. If it is not trained properly, it will refuse to obey its Trainer and cry loudly. Due to this, it is said to put the Trainer's abilities to the test. Hearing its loud cries for too long induces a headache. It lives in where it congregates around tree sap to feed. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Colonel Hansen used two Ninjask, along with a , against the group in The Princess and the Togepi and A Togepi Mirage. In From the Cradle to Save a student in the Pokémon Ninja School named Evian used a Ninjask as his partner in training. used his Ninjask against in a battle, in Pace - The Final Frontier!. In Zoroark: Master of Illusions, a group of Ninjask are owned by Goone. In the flashback in Glory Blaze, it is revealed that Paul previously caught a Ninjask. Paul used Ninjask in A Real Rival Rouser! in his battle against in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Minor appearances A Ninjask appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Ninjask appeared having been caught in the web of an in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. A Ninjask made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Multiple Ninjask appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, under the ownership of Riot. A 's Ninjask appeared in A Relay in the Sky!. Pokédex entries . Because of its swift flying velocity, it can become impossible to see.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Ninjask appeared in The Cavern, where it was flying away from a storm which a Primal was creating. Another Ninjask appeared in The Scoop, where it was shown working at TV Mauville. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Goone also owns a Ninjask in . Riot was seen with multiple Ninjask in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga When the Aqua Admin Amber left all his Pokémon behind deep underseas, he borrowed a Nincada from his teammate Shelly, which evolved right away into a Ninjask, causing much trouble for his opponent, Wattson. Even after it was defeated, the resultant Pokémon of its evolution, , was able to land a surprise attack that sent him plummeting toward the bottom of the ocean. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 12, Endless Level 21, Forever Level 21, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Chroma Road}} |} |} |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater (post-ending)}} |area=Flower Garden: Guardians of the Flower Patch, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 5}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX44}} |area=Gold Plateau: Verdant Grove (All Areas), White Ruins: Everspring Valley (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Double Team|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Fury Cutter|Bug|Physical|40|95|20||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Ninjask has the highest base stat of all Pokémon and all Pokémon. * Ninjask is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 456. * Ninjask shares its with . They are both known as the Ninja Pokémon. Origin It may have been based on a fully adult , with the colors resembling a . It also has traits in common with . Name origin Ninjask may be a combination of and . Tekkanin may be a combination of 鉄火 tekka (gunfire) and ninja. In other languages and ninja |fr=Ninjask|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Ninjask|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ninjask|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Ninjask|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아이스크 Aisukeu|komeaning=Possibly from and |zh_cmn=鐵面忍者 / 铁面忍者 Tiěmiànrěnzhě|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Iron-masked ninja" |hi=निनजास्क ''Ninjask|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Ninjask fr:Ninjask it:Ninjask ja:テッカニン pl:Ninjask zh:铁面忍者 Category:Pokémon that evolve through a unique method